plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Grapes of Wrath
Kabloom |Tribe = Berry Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When destroyed: Do 6 damage to the Zombie Hero. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = "Everyone's always asking, 'Why so angry?' Because ZOMBIES! Sheesh. Obviously."}} Grapes of Wrath is a premium super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 7 to play, and has 6 /6 . It has no traits, and its ability deals 6 damage to the Zombie Hero when it is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When destroyed:' Do 6 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "Everyone's always asking, 'Why so angry?' Because ZOMBIES! Sheesh. Obviously." Strategies With When the player has placed the card, the opposing hero will have to think carefully. If they leave it alone, it will do 6 damage continuously. If attacked and destroyed, it will still do 6 damage as well. This plant should be able to get you an easy win in most circumstances. It can also force the opponent to wait before using Zombot 1000 or anything that would instantly destroy it because it would potentially defeat the zombie hero when it is destroyed. Use on if you want to easily destroy a high health zombie, strong or weak. Try not to damage the zombie hero while you are having this plant on the lawn, because this plant's damage can be blocked if the Super-Block Meter is almost full. Try to make the zombies destroy this if the zombie hero has less than 3 sections left to block in their Super-Block Meter counter. Boosting Grapes of Wrath with cards such as Berry Angry can apply even more pressure towards the zombie hero. If you have Fertilize or Plant Food you could boost this plant, but remember that even if you boost this plant, it will still only do 6 damage to the zombie hero when destroyed. Against Destroying this could possibly make things worse, so the player needs to be really careful about this plant. Walls such as Trash Can Zombie can stall this plant along with Brain Freeze's signature superpower as well. You can also nearly fill up the Super-Block Meter and then destroy the plant to block the 6 damage, allowing you to use a superpower to do some damage. As a last resort, Bounce this plant, so it will not do any harm for the turn being. Squirrel Herder can destroy Grapes of Wrath because it is in the berry tribe, but be careful, as Grapes of Wrath can do 6 damage to your hero when destroyed. Gallery GrapesofWrathStats.png|Statistics GrapesofWrathCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description may be a reference to a quote made by the Joker. The quote goes: "Why so serious?" *It and Sergeant Strongberry are the only two berry plants in the game that have a rarity of super-rare. *It, Grapeshot, and Sour Grapes are the only plants based on grapes. *The faces of the new design resembles mostly the design of Cherry Bomb in Plants vs. Zombies. **Despite the change, the ones on the grapes that are part of Cornucopia remain the same as their original faces. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Berry cards